I Walk Alone
by marsetta
Summary: the rookie nine (without Naruto) walk in on Naruto as he sings a song that he feels describes his life perfectly (and when I say he I mean me at least before he becomes a genin) minor language song fic
1. The Song

**ok I can't sleep so I wrote another one-shot only this time it is a song fic (my first) hope you like it (and that I did it right)**

**the song is Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**

**I don't own**

_**A/N I had to take the song out but I hope it is still good**_

The rookie nine (minus Naruto) had gotten together to hang out for the day.

They decided to walk around and went into the forest so they could check on the Nara clan's deer.

"How much further? Shikamaru?" Sakura asked as they had walked for a while.

"Not too much longer" Choji said knowing where they were going and that Shikamaru would not answer her.

They walked for another minute before they heard some music.

"Where is that music coming from?" Ino asked

"It's coming from over there" Kiba said.

They all walked toward it only to get to a clearing and seeing that Naruto had made some shadow clones and they each had an instrument and Naruto sang.

_"I walk a lonely road," _

The rookies couldn't move they just listened to Naruto sing

_"I walk alone, I walk a,"_

They wanted to speak but their words caught in their throats

_"till then I walk alone"_

They waited for Naruto to finish before walking up to him.

The boys were in a daze and the girls had tears in their eyes.

"Naruto" Sakura said softly

Naruto looked up at them but he showed fear as his shadow clones popped out of existence.

When they were gone Naruto ran as fast as he could away from them

That left them to think about what they had heard and why it felt so real and half of them seriosly had to rethink what they thought of Naruto.

**Please Reveiw**

_**A/N I might continue but only if I get enough reveiws by the thirteenth of dec if not then I give full right to anyone to use this story**_


	2. Keep smiling Keep shining

**Hello it's me Mars and this is an added song fic to the last chapter so you see i put in a frase on you tube (what friends are for) and got the perfict song for this chapter hope you like it **

**Dionne Warwick's that's what friends are for**

_**Dont own anything **_

Naruto ran from the rookie nine, he didn't want them to see him play that song but alas they had and now he could see they looked hurt 'how could I hurt them they even cried' Naruto thought as he ran to his apartment.

the rookie nine were still standing back where he left them Hinata, Ino and Sakura were crying and the rest just stood there

"How can someone like Naruto feel so much pain" Kiba asked no one in particular

"I don't know but there was so much rolling off of him that it hurt my bugs" Shino said in his monotone voice showing no emotion but they could tell he was disturbed because he usually doesn't talk

Shikamaru was deep in thought his head bowed 'why did he sing that song? Doesn't he know he has us?' he then lifted his head to the sky "let's ask the Hokage about this" he said and the rest just nodded and they ran to the hokage's office

Naruto got to his apartment and laid down on his bed 'I hurt my friends bad the girls even had tears' Naruto thought with tear in his eyes

the rookie nine got to the hokage's office and asked him about Naruto "Naruto doesn't have a family he is a orphin" the hokage said when Shikamaru asked "what about the orphanage" Ino asked "he was kicked out when he was six" the Hokage said looking down at his desk

"why" Choji asked his chips long gone "they said he could take care of himself" Kakashi said as he walked into the room "who took care of him" Sasuke asked

"he has lived on his own since he was six" Kakashi said the hokage's head was still down

"let's go to Naruto's apartment" Kiba said "b-but wh-what c-can we d-do" Hinata said in a small voice "I know" Ino said while getting up and explaining her idea to the rookies "yeah let's do that" Kiba said and they all left to get their things

Naruto heard scratching from his door so he got up and walked to his door and opened it to see Kiba's dog Akimaru "arf arf" he barked and showed Naruto that there was a letter tied to his leg "whats this" he said as he took the letter and opened it 'come to the forest where we saw you singing' it read "lead the way" Naruto told Akimaru

Naruto walked into the clearing and heard music 'wonder why' he thought

"that's what friends are for" he heard the rookies sing as he walked into the clearing

"keep smiling, keep shining, knowing you can always count on me, for sure, that's what friends are for."

they finished and the girls and Naruto had tears in their eyes and all of them had wide grins "guys why" Naruto asked

"because that's what friends are for Naruto" Sakura said as she and the rest (not including Sasuke and Shino) opened their arms and hugged him

_**yay happy ending**_


End file.
